justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Satellite
(PAL) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dlc = January 23, 2020 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Beta Remake) Dark Blue (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) (Beta Remake) |lc = |pictos = 84 |dura = 2:54 |nowc = Satellite |from = album }} "Satellite" by is featured on the PAL version of for the Wii and PS3. On the Xbox 360, it is featured on both versions as an unlockable track that is unlocked on the player's song list if the region code of the console is PAL or NTSC-J. It is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with short blue hair. She wears a strapless dress, designed to resemble three stylized clouds as layers and has a shiny cyan crescent moon on her chest. The clouds were separated by white borders and each layer has a different color. The top section is very dark blue, the mid section is purple and the bottom section is dark blue, which also has a small part that is hot pink on the bottom back. She also wears a pair of hot pink strap heeled wedges with dark blue soles. Her right hand releases sky blue sparkles when she does some moves. She has a dark blue outline. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is slightly lighter and made more realistic. Her outline is now pink and more visible. She fades in and out (at the beginning and end) with a different effect. Satellite coach 1@2x.png| Satellite_jd4_coach_1.png| (from Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) s Mashup) Satellite coach 1 big.png|Remake Background (Wii) The scenery is a mystic horoscope place, containing blue clouds, stars hanging from the ceiling, and Zodiac Sign symbols on a circular floor. It has stars which light up at points of the song. (Xbox 360)/Remake On the Xbox 360 copies and in the remake, the symbols are made more visible. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise both of your hands up slowly. Gold Move 2: Raise both of your hands up and lift your right leg up. Satellite jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original/Beta Remake) Satellite_jdu_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 (Updated Remake) Satellite gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Satellite jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Original/Beta Remake) Satellite_jdu_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 (Updated Remake) Satellite gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Satellite is featured in the following Mashup: *''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' Captions Satellite appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Blue Moon *Circle The Moon Trivia *The moon on the dancer s dress stays before she appears and after she fades off. **This does not happen in the remake. *''Satellite'' was the first PAL exclusive, along with Marcia Baila. *In the Xbox 360 version of , Satellite along with Marcia Baila are region-locked based on the region of the specific Xbox 360 console rather than the copy of the game the way the Wii and PS3 versions have it. The NTSC and PAL copies have the same files, including these songs, and they along with Airplanes and Only Girl (In The World) (which are unlocked with a Target version code in the NTSC version) are unlocked automatically when the game detects the PAL or NTSC-J region code of the console's motherboard on start-up, resulting in an exclamation mark on the menu when it has yet to be played.File:Satellite jd3 menu xbox360.png **As unlockable tracks (i.e., those exclusive to special editions and the PAL region, mojo unlockables, and Ubisoft Club unlockables) are stored in the gamertag profile rather than the save file in this game and both PAL exclusives are considered unlockable tracks in the Xbox 360 version, it is possible to play these songs on an NTSC Xbox 360 using the NTSC copy of the game if the player unlocks both this song and Marcia Baila on a PAL or NTSC-J console and transfers their profile to an NTSC-U console via Xbox Live's Download Profile option or a USB-connected storage device.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqLDe6ScjjQ *Even though she does not strike her hands together when she leans and opens up her arms, there is a striking command in the pictograms for the move. This is fixed in the remake. *In the beta remake, the dancer has a thinner outline and glitches twice (with each time being about one frame) during the last chorus. This is fixed in the final remake. *There is an error in the lyrics: "Without your love love/'Love' love" should be "Without your love love/'Oh' love". *'' '' is one of the few songs to not feature any Shout-Out Lines in the Xbox 360 version. *In , the arrows in the pictograms are pointed more to a slightly darker shade than the coach's glove color. Gallery Game Files Loveohlovesqa.png|''Satellite'' Satellite.jpg|''Satellite'' (Remake) satellite cover albumcoach.png| album coach satellite cover albumbkg.png| album background satellite banner bkg.png| menu banner satellite map bkg.png| map background jdnowsatellietcover.jpg| cover Satellite_Cover_1024.png| cover Satellite pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original/Beta Remake) In-Game Screenshots Satellite jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Satellite jd3 menu xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) Satellite jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Satellite jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu satellite jd2020 load.png| loading screen satellite jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Satellite promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Beta Elements satellite beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 satellite beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Other LoveOhLove.png|Extraction Satellite glitch 2.jpg|Glitch 1 (Beta Remake) Satellite glitch 1.jpg|Glitch 2 (Beta Remake) Satellite jdnow no gui 2.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Lena_-_Satellite_(Germany) Gameplays Just Dance 3 Satellite - 5* Stars Just Dance® 2020 Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut 1st try Extractions EXTRACT! Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landru Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 - Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut (PAL) References Site Navigation de:Satellite zh:卫星 es:Satellite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Calm Songs Category:Medium Songs